Black Widow
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: Ivy always gets what she wants, even if it's someone who is a joke to the Wizarding World.


**Contains mature content**

* * *

Name- Ivy Hartstone

Hair- Midnight Black with streaks of red

Eyes- Violet

* * *

_Him_

"You're a joke." Her icy voice said tapping her quill against her empty scroll staring dead set into my eyes dangerously.

Ivy Hartstone, she was in her last year at Hogwarts and someone who was totally and completely immune to my charm. Her fellow Slytherin friends snickered as I stood with my newest book in my hand shocked at her outburst. She had been quite quiet only simply throwing eye rolls my way whenever I asked her a question about my book but it seemed she was becoming more bolder as the year progressed.

Her perfect hourglass figure had all the boys flaunting after her but she seemed to always keep them guessing only getting what she wanted then leaving them dumbfounded and alone. She was dangerous and clever one of the brightest students from what the other teachers have told me but wouldn't hold back at throwing hexes to those that got in her way. I wouldn't lie if I was slightly bewitched by her presence too and I think she was slowly seeing that.

"Miss Hartstone you will be serving detention for the next 3 nights for that untrue outburst." I said seeing her usual eye roll leaning back in her chair clearly done.

* * *

**Night 1**

The corridors were nearly empty as most students had already gone to eat but I walked towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. My eyes stayed hard reaching the class seeing the blockhead of a teacher Lockhart with a huge pile of papers on his desk.

His eyes looked up hearing my close the door standing in front of his desk as my long fingers tapped against the desk looking at the paper work.

"Miss Hartstone, so glad you're at least punctual." He said laughing at his own joke making me frown.

This man didn't deserve a job here, it was a wonder what he had to do to get it since he was simply horrible at teaching. He embodied vanity and seemed to only care for himself not even bothering to teach us anything this year. It wasn't that he was terrible to look at, I've seen the way the younger girls fawn for his charm but I wasn't that naïve, he was clearly used to women coming to him. All the more reason I was going to make him crawl to me.

I smirked lightly leaning closer replying, "I'm very good at coming when asked nicely."

He stiffened slightly not knowing if I was using that as a double meaning seeing him clear his throat replying, "Yes well… you're to help me get these all folded into envelopes so I can send them to my adoring fans."

I flicked my wand causing a chair to scrape across the floor landing by my side as I sat down across from him reaching over to grab a quill feeling my low buttoned shirt exposing ever so slightly to him. His eyes looked up making my eyes twinkle mischievously, I was truly going to enjoy watching him break.

"Wasn't helping with my fan mail such a treat my dear?" he asked truly believing I would have fun with that as I crossed my arms saying, "I would rather help Snape scrub cauldrons."

His smile faltered only for a moment saying, "That seems awfully extreme, who would enjoy being with that greasy fool more so then a dashing man like myself."

"He at least can hold an intellectual conversation and doesn't lie about the things he's done in his life." I said looking at my finger nails bored feeling him stare at me out of the corner of my eye.

"I assure you Miss Hartstone everything I've done is very real." He said as I looked towards him saying, "Prove it."

He seemed taken back by my words giving me a questionable look as I stood up saying, "Duel me right now. Don't worry I won't kill or maim you."

I used my wand to move the chairs and tables while he looked around the room nervously seeing the determination in my eyes.

"Surely you don't except a teacher to duel a mere child that would be utterly unfair." He said making me smirk tapping my wand saying with a husky purr, "Don't be afraid to duel a girl Gilderoy."

He seemed to shudder at my words shaking it off quickly standing in front of me his wand in front of his face as we both bowed respectfully. We walked a few paces back as I heard him turn early quickly doing the same sending a spell to knock him back into his desk causing his fan mail to fall on the ground. He sat up grunting while I strutted up towards him seeing his eyes light up with every sway of my hips towards him.

He flinched for a moment as I stepped on either side of him squatting down so I was basically straddling his hips feeling his heat against my own. I brought my wand up slowly running it down his front stopping just above his waist smirking.

"Anything else you'd like me to do tonight Professor." I said staying in our position seeing the hunger grow in his eyes but it disappeared all too quickly as he backed up watching me stand up saying, "No that will be all Miss Hartstone I shall see you tomorrow."

I smirked nodding pocketing my wand turning out without another room, oh yes he was going to be fun to break.

* * *

**Night 2**

Walking into the classroom this time there wasn't any papers waiting for me to put away but the classroom was in disarray from what I didn't know. Lockhart flaunted down the steps towards me with his usual happy go lucky smile and spark in his eyes as if nothing happened yesterday.

"On time again on day 2 Miss Hartstone, I do hope you enjoy manual labor." He said eyeing around the room feeling my anger flare slightly.

"I have a wand for that." I said simply seeing him chuckle saying, "And excellent you are at it, if I wasn't letting you hit me with your spell yesterday I would have easily taken you out."

I felt my hand twitch wanting to reach for my wand but held back seeing him put a bucket and scrub brush next to my feet. It was his turn to smirk in triumph but the game was far from over and I always won.

I took off my robe to keep it from getting dirty as well as my socks and shoes as he eyed me curiously watching my every move. I grabbed the bucket splashing water on the floor getting on my knees and began scrubbing with the brush giving him a perfect view of my assets in the process.

_Him_

I sat back at my desk seeing she was working finally, my eyes glanced down to her once in a while seeing her black lacy underwear peak out from under her skirt with every long stroke of the brush. I felt myself grow harder at the thought of her straddling me yesterday, she knew exactly what she was doing and wasn't being merciful about it.

_Her_

I turned my head towards him seeing him quickly go back to what he was doing making me smirk as I finished up getting some of the wet soapy water on my white button up shirt. I stood up brushing my skirt off turning towards him as strands of my hair had escaped the messy bun they were in.

"Anything else?" I asked seeing him look up to speak but stopped himself seeing him turn a bright red easily being able to see my bra through the wet shirt.

"Um… you're…" he tried to say as I looked down at my shirt smirking slowly unbuttoning it seeing him grip his desk.

I took it off letting him see me in my bra and skirt pointing my wand at it watching it dry then put it back on as he cleared his throat.

"Couldn't you have done that without taking it off?" he squeaked out as I smirked seductively saying, "Yes."

He must have been getting hard by the uncomfortable arousal growing in his eyes watching me lean against the desk across from him saying, "Can I help you with anything else Professor?"

I saw his eyes gleam with bad intentions wondering if he should give into to what his body was telling him to.

Unfortunately, instead, he simply said, "Not tonight Miss Hartstone but I do hope you will look forward to your last detention with me tomorrow."

I smirked lightly replying, "We shall see."

* * *

**Night 3**

I strolled towards my last day of detention, I was ready to be done with it all since we only had a few more months before school ended and I had studying to do. I decided to get there early hoping if he wasn't going to indulge me I'd at least get to leave a little early. Walking in quietly I didn't see him but saw a light up the stairs that lead into his personal quarters.

I walked up the stairs seeing his door was cracked hearing a light moan erupt from behind the door causing me to curiously peek in. I saw Lockhart sitting on his bed pants unzipped stroking his rock hard cock, his head lulled back in pleasure.

"Ivy…" he moaned quietly causing a large turned on smirk to spread on my lips, looks like my work was going to pay off after all.

I heard him moan my name again opening the door seeing him jump with fright trying desperately to stuff his erection back into his pants.

"I heard you calling my name Professor." I purred taking a step forward seeing small beads of sweat on his forehead, he must have been close.

"Miss… Miss Hartstone…" he tried to explain but I walked over to the bed till I was just at the foot of his bed purring, "I think I prefer Ivy."

"You shouldn't be in here…" he said leaning back on his hands I looked down seeing the tent that still rested in his pants putting one leg up on the bed saying quietly, "Do you want me to leave Professor?"

Without answering he grabbed onto my hips pulling me onto his lap as I took my wand out flicking it at the door hearing it click locked, I didn't want someone walking in. I pushed him down hearing him grunt climbing on top of him rocking my hips over his tent hearing a groan of approval.

I leaned down kissing him on the mouth, easily taking dominance over his mouth opening up his top running my nails down his chest.

He unbuttoned my shirt showing off my lilac colored bra smiling replying, "You remembered my favorite color."

I rolled my eyes saying, "It's not like I don't pay attention to your stupid lectures I just mostly ignore them."

He went to say something but I began tugging at his pants setting his erection free for me to play with grabbing onto his length. I started stroking him up and down rolling my thumb along the tip watching his head fall back on the bed moaning. I stood up for a moment pulling down my panties keeping my skirt on seeing they matched my bra. Hopping back on the bed I rubbed my wet opening over his tip feeling him reach up pulling my bra off.

His hands roamed my chest squeezing and flicking his thumb over my hardening buds causing a moan of pleasure to escape my lips. I eased him inside of me feeling filled more than any of the boys my age could groaning as I felt my walls stretch around him.

"Ivy you are tight my dear." I heard him whisper feeling my hips rock gently getting used to the size difference.

His hands glided down to my hips thrusting up into me harder as I moaned placing my hands on his chest bouncing against him. He flipped me over suddenly so I was under him feeling the big fluffy blankets that cascaded over his bed watching him put my legs over his shoulders getting a better angle.

He began thrusting at a quick pace needing to be in control as he groaned, "Say my name…"

I eyed him for a moment feeling him thrust into me deeper as I groaned his name gripping the bed feeling waves of pleasure pass through me. I kept moaning his name seeing every time it left my lips he became fiercer and rough which was just the way I liked it.

With one final thrust, my walls clamped around him reaching my climax feeling him finish right after calling out my name in utter bliss. He rolled over to the side panting lightly seeing the wonderfully content look on his face making me shake my head standing up. I began getting dressed again seeing him look at me confused once I began fixing my hair.

"You are leaving so soon?" he asked almost teasingly making me smirk saying, "Afraid so, do be a dear and don't give me detention again."

He went to say something but stopped short seeming surprised someone would just leave him after having such a lovely time.

I stopped at the door turning to him saying, "Oh yes and give 100 points for Slytherin since I did so well during my detention."

I heard him mutter it quietly as I made my way down the stairs of his personal space and out of the classroom doors with a satisfied smirk on my face.

* * *

_Him_

I sketched away at my project, the face so clear yet I couldn't seem to place it dipping my peacock quill into the ink I heard one of the nurses approaching.

"Mr. Lockhart, you're drawing that face again." She said sighing lightly saying, "We've told you we've never heard of her."

I pointed to the picture saying, "She's real I know it."

The nurse shook her head leaving the room as I stared at the picture of the pretty girl with cold violet eyes.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot :)**


End file.
